Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to semiconductor defect classification devices, semiconductor defect classification methods, and semiconductor defect classification systems.
A semiconductor device is manufactured through various processes. As technology for designing semiconductor devices develops, the number of processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices may increase, and the complexity of each process may increase. As the number of processes and the complexity increase, various defects may occur in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
A semiconductor defect may be detected with an intent to correct a cause of the semiconductor defect. One of the methods used for detecting a semiconductor defect is a visual method. According to the visual method, a semiconductor defect is classified based on one or more images of a semiconductor device.
Typically, a manager of a semiconductor manufacturing process may classify a semiconductor defect manually using the visual method. However, the accuracy or reliability of the defect classification by the manager may vary with the manager's skill in recognizing defects. Also, there may be time limitations associated with the visual method due to the cumulative fatigue of the manager.